


*Insert Inappropriate Joke about Snowballs Here*

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Food Play, Shower Sex, Smut, experimenting with Viagra, pleasure from pain, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ and Danny go on a romantic getaway after their child is born to a cabin in the snowy woods and snuggle in to watch CJ's favorite Christmas movie.  Smut ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first time the couple had been able to spend any time together, just the two of them, since their little one was born.

“I can’t believe it’s just us,” CJ said as she walked over to the couch, handing Danny a mug of her spiked hot chocolate.

“I know,” he responded, taking the mug from her.

CJ cozied up next to him on the overstuffed couch, tucking her legs underneath her. She wrapped her hands around the hot cup and absorbed the warmth, both from it and from the peppermint schnapps. 

Danny enfolded her in the thick comforter. “The fire is going strong. You ready to watch your favorite Christmas movie?”

CJ giggled. “You know it’s still November, right? We haven’t even gotten to my birthday or Thanksgiving yet!”

“I know,” Danny responded, “but now that the baby is here we’re not going to have very much time to sit and watch these kinds of movies... or any non-Disney movies for a while, either.”

“I know.” She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for doing this.” She paused then said, “I’ve missed you. This. Us.”

He smiled and turned his head, “I’ve missed you, too.” He gave her a gentle kiss on her crown then pressed play.

“Wait!” CJ stopped him. “Hit pause!”

Danny looked at her. “What? It hasn’t even started yet!”

“I know! But we need popcorn!” CJ set her mug on the coffee table in front of them and scrambled up into the kitchen. “Ooh! Do you think there’s an air popper here? I like that so much better than the microwave stuff.”

“I don’t think so. If I didn’t think I’d get caught in the snow I’d offer to run out to get some for you but I think we’re stuck with microwaveable.”

CJ let out an affected sigh. “Fine. I guess you’re not the provider I thought you were!” She laughed as she put in a bag of extra butter popcorn. 

“Yeah, well, it’s too late now. You’re stuck with me,” Danny joked back.

Two minutes later, CJ pulled the bag from the microwave, dumped the popcorn in a big blue bowl and walked back over to the couch. She handed Danny the bowl as she cozied up next to him under the blanket, again, and grabbed her mug. She took a healthy pull from it and a handful of popcorn. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” She asked, playfully.

“You’re good now? Don’t need to use the facilities or maybe you want to stoke the fire?” Danny flashed her a big cheesy smile. “Maybe you want to put on a different sweater?”

CJ smacked his shoulder playfully. “You’re lucky you’re good at killing spiders ‘cuz I’d leave you! Just push play already?”

Danny chuckled and reached for the remote. “You’re sure?”

“Danny!” CJ grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed it at him.

Danny set his mug down and did the same. CJ caught some in her mouth and giggled. He pulled the bowl away from her as she reached for another handful.

“Hey! No fair! You have the ammo!”

“I know,” Danny laughed. “But I also have this,” he said putting his hand around the back of her head, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

CJ reached for the bowl as Danny moved it to the table. He moved his now free hand to intercept her before she got to the bowl and pulled her hand into his, interlacing their fingers along the way, giving it a gentle squeeze before coming to rest on his lap.

When their kiss broke moments later, CJ opened her eyes and looked at Danny, “I’m sorry, what?”

Danny smiled. “Works every time.”

CJ laughed, “hey!”

Danny reached in to repeat the maneuver but was stymied when she’d clearly caught on and dodged him, reaching for the bowl of popcorn. 

“Don’t make me launch another attack!”

Danny threw his hands in the air, “truce?”

CJ narrowed her eyes and looked at him. “Fine. But I’m holding on to the bowl.”

“Fine by me,” Danny playfully sighed, “gives me free reign to do this.” He reached under the blanket and let his fingers explore her lap, walking up and down and in between her thighs, finding their way to her zipper and slowly taking it down.

CJ giggled, “Danny! I thought we were going to watch the movie!”

Danny leaned in and took her earlobe in his mouth, “we’ll get there.” He flicked it with his tongue as his fingers slid into her jeans. 

He gasped and pulled back. “You’re…”

CJ grinned at him and innocently asked, “what?”

“You’re not wearing any panties. God!” Danny took her mouth in his before she could respond and almost immediately began flicking her clit with his dangerously skilled fingers. 

CJ moaned into his mouth.

Danny’s fingers worked their magic in a way only he knew how. He pulled his mouth from hers and nuzzled her neck, whispering dirty things in her ear.

“I love how wet you get for me baby. It makes my cock twitch.” He slid a finger inside her and placed his thumb over her clit. “Does it feel this good when you touch yourself?”

CJ gasped a barely audible, “mmm,” as she began to rock against Danny’s hand.

“You like that?”

CJ nodded her head, closing her eyes before resting it on the back of the couch, her breathing getting deeper and more labored. “I…” she panted.

“You what, baby? Tell me.” Danny’s hot breath covered her neck as he slid another finger inside her.

“Oh god!” CJ moaned as her orgasm creeped closer. Danny felt her insides tensing.

“Cum for me,” he growled into her neck, gently nibbling just below her ear. Before she could respond, Danny’s mouth once again enveloped hers.

CJ groaned and came, her breath hitching in her throat. Her thighs tensed and her hips rose as Danny’s ministrations continued. He removed his thumb but continued on inside her. He made a “come hither” motion with them, teasing CJ’s G spot.

Her fingers dug into the couch cushions and she started seeing stars before moving her hand on top of his to steady his movements. Danny stilled his hand, not removing it, as her body collapsed into the seat.

He slowly withdrew his fingers and watched her face while doing so, waiting to see the grin that’d soon wash over her face. Her hips twitched twice then she giggled softly.

“Mmm,” she smiled. She reached over to pat him on the chest or stomach or wherever her arm happened to fall, “thank you.”

Her breathing slowly returned to normal, her eyes remaining closed. She sighed, finally opening them and looked at Danny. “Movie?”

Danny snickered, “sure.” He reached for the remote and pressed play. As he leaned over to grab a sip of hot chocolate, he felt some movement next to his lap.

“What? I thought we were watching the movie.”

“We’ll get there. Do you honestly think I’d let your hard cock go to waste? How long have you known me?”

Danny smiled and sat back, letting CJ take what she wanted. She gave him a big smile before burrowing under the blankets.

The Twentieth Century Fox logo started to play as CJ reached for Danny’s zipper. She giggled and lifted up the blanket. “You really wanna be staring at Bruce Willis while you’re getting a BJ?” She squeezed his cock for emphasis.

“Oh!” Danny came back to his senses and began fumbling for the remote. “Where the hell did it go? I just had it.”

CJ took all of him in her mouth and proceeded to suck on him quickly. Danny’s hips twitched as once again he forgot what he was doing.

CJ popped him out of her mouth then slowly slid her teeth gently along his shaft. 

Danny hissed, “oh god.”

She giggled again and pulled off, replacing her lips with her hand, stroking him slowly but deliberately. “Something you want to tell me about a newly obtained affinity for John MacLane?”

“Oh, god. No. Where’s the fucking remote?” CJ giggled while venturing back down under the afghan and flicked his head with her tongue.

The room got quiet.

“Finally,” CJ said with a grin.

“Well, I wish I could take credit for that but I think the power just went out.”

CJ raised her head to look around the room, confirming that it had in fact gone dark.

“Guess some higher power is on my side,” CJ said, kissing his head once again.

“Huh?”

“Well you obviously weren’t giving me the attention I so rightly deserve here so the power went out. Now you have no choice but to sit back and enjoy.”

“But I swear I couldn’t find…” CJ interrupted his whine by deepthroating him, effectively taking away his power of speech. 

He groaned, “oh my god, CJ.”

“Mmm,” she hummed, with him fully down her throat.

He hissed again, throwing the blanket off of them. “Fireplace.”

“Hmm?” CJ asked while continuing to bob her head.

“I wanna enjoy this show. Let’s go over by the fireplace.”

CJ pulled off of him and stood, wiggling out of her jeans. As they fell to the floor, CJ turned and bent over in front of her husband to grab the blanket off the floor. “Kay.”

She walked toward the fireplace and arranged the blanket on the hard wood floor then turned to face him, reaching to pull off her thick cream-colored sweater.

Danny remained seemingly rooted to the couch, stunned, watching the show CJ started to put on for him. She swirled a her tongue around a finger then proceeded to run it down her in between her breasts while subtly pointing out to Danny that she wasn’t wearing a bra, either. Said finger made its way to one of her nipples and began circling it, bringing it to a stiff peak.

Her eyes followed it before looking up at her audience. She cocked her head to the side, bit her lower lip, then beckoned in her most seductive voice, “come fuck me Daniel.”

The use of his birth name never failed to get his full attention, especially when CJ said it. He rose from the couch, expertly side-stepped the corner of the coffee table, without breaking eye contact, and walked over to her.

CJ wrapped her arms around him and pressed the full length of her body against him. She went to kiss him but Danny had other ideas. He dropped his head and bit down on her other, non-erect nipple. CJ gasped and threw her head back, running her fingers through his reddish curls.

His tongue flicked it from between his teeth, his beard scratched her soft flesh, providing a welcome contrast.

Danny dropped to his knees, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his mouth. CJ lifted her leg and rested it on his shoulder.

“God, Danny! You’re so good to me.”

Danny nipped at one of her lips then lavished her with a deep, all-encompassing kiss.

CJ’s hips bucked.

Danny reached for one of her hands as he sat back on his heels and looked up. “C’mere,” he said, tugging on her hand.

CJ, too, knelt in front of Danny. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. With a grin and an arched eyebrow, she commanded, “now lay down. Mama needs a ride.”

Danny peeled his pants and shirt off and tossed them aside, then lay down on the blanket to make himself comfortable.

CJ stood up and walked away.

“Uhh, CJ?”

“Hang on,” she replied. She walked over to the couch and grabbed a pillow then returned and positioned herself over him, expertly lowering herself over his hips.

CJ leaned forward, pushing her breasts into his face, straddling his hips keeping herself just barely out of reach. She placed the pillow under Danny’s head then kissed his neck. “Gotta make sure my man is comfortable.”

She flicked his earlobe once then began to shimmy down his body, letting her nipples graze his chest.

Danny’s hands ran down her back and settled on her ass as CJ reached down and positioned him just beneath her.

Again, she bit her lower lip and looked him in the eyes, “tell me how badly you want me.”

“Oh my god,” he started, “my body craves your touch. Your scent drives me mad.”

She grinned and ran her fingernails over his bare chest, digging in just enough to leave a trail of evidence.

“Mmm, continue,” she said beginning to lower herself on him. She let out a long sigh as she began to adjust to his girth within her.

“Oh fuck baby,” Danny said fighting to concentrate.

“Gonna need more than that,” she said with a wicked grin. And just to reinforce her point, she flexed her muscles around him.

“I… ohgoddon’tstop… um, well?” He stopped to re-gather his thoughts, “it physically hurts when I have to withdraw from you…I actually feel a void.”

CJ quickly and unexpectedly sobered and looked at him then leaned down to kiss him. “I thought it was just me.” She exhaled quietly then planted her lips firmly on his once again and rocked her hips, only this time there was no sense of urgency. What seemingly started out as mommy and daddy playtime had turned into the opportunity to reconnect they didn’t know they so desperately needed.

It amazed them both how quickly fucking could turn into love making. Their bodies molded into one another’s. Their mutual thrusts were met with expert timing.

Danny lifted her head from his so he could look into her eyes. But before he could articulate what he wanted, CJ stopped him with what he was about to ask, “I want you on top of me.”

In one not-so-swift movement, they had repositioned themselves, Danny on top of CJ, CJ under him, settling into a sense of complete security. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him into her.

Danny’s thrusts were deep and meaningful. CJ’s arms enfolded him; no visible light could pass between their bodies.

She began to feel the familiar burn deep within her and broke their kiss to make her needs known. “Danny? Harder? Please?”

He grinned and continued at his torturously slow, albeit, sensual, pace.

“Oh fuck! Danny! Please?” She begged.

Danny’s thrusts became deeper and more deliberate as he, too, felt that familiar sensation building within him. He felt CJ squirm below him before seeing a look of pure determination settle on her face.

She reached up and peeled off her socks then planted both of her feet on the wooden floor. Gaining traction, she started fucking him back.

Although Danny had half expected this maneuver it still surprised him when, again, she took what she needed.

CJ braced her hands against Danny’s chest as she felt her orgasm continue to build and dug her nails into his flesh when it hit her: she’d lost all power of speech and all she could manage was an ineloquent guttural moan, seeming to originate from her toes.

Her internal spasms contrasting with the prickling of her nails into his chest spurred Danny on harder and faster and deeper before he, too, joined her inability to speak. He buried himself deep within her.

CJ moved her legs and arms back around him, slowly, as Danny began to rest his chest on top of hers. They kissed gently again, completely lost in the moment, the feeling of their bodies joined as one.

Danny softened and slowly slid out of her then then consciously scooted down a bit, resting his head on her chest. CJ whimpered almost imperceptibly but Danny felt it. He lifted his head and placed a tender kiss between her breasts. “Sorry baby. It’s hard to stay inside you when I’m no longer harder than a diamond.” 

She smiled. “I know. Can’t blame me for missing you, though.”

The couple laid there feeling the warmth from the fire and the cool air on their sweaty skin for a few minutes before CJ burst into laughter.

Danny raised his head and looked at her, “what?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking about what I just said, you know, a minute ago, about me missing you?”

“Yeah?”

“How cheesy did that sound?”

Danny chuckled, well luckily this is off the record so no one has to know. Although I may keep it in my back pocket for future reference.”

“Danny!” CJ placed her hands on her face and, with a laugh, covered it, still embarrassed.

“Hey, I didn’t say it’d be for public use. Just maybe when I royally screw up or something? You know, like a get out of jail free card?”

The lights flickered.

“Hey look, we might not have to have stale popcorn for dinner after all.”

CJ opened her eyes and saw the power flicker on. “Who would have thought a log cabin in the middle of nowhere during a snowstorm would make us lose power?” She raised up and rested on her elbows, “hey, get up, I need to use the loo while we still have power.”

She scrambled up from underneath him and headed towards the bathroom.

“Uh, you know we can still flush if the power goes out, right?”

“I know,” she yelled back, “but I uh, like to see what I’m doing?”

Danny laughed. “You are weird.”

“Yeah, but you married me! What does that say about you? Besides this way we have hot water so we can clean ourselves up a bit.”

CJ finished in the bathroom to find a re-clothed husband and two reheated (and re-spiked) mugs of hot chocolate on the table next to the couch. She walked over to the fire place, threw on her sweater and another log and grabbed the blanket. She slide into her jeans then picked up her mug and took a sip as Danny walked over and sat next to her.

“Look what I found,” he said holding out his newly found source of entertainment. “A can of whipped cream,” he presented it proudly.

“Too bad we didn’t have that 15 minutes ago. Our food fight would have turned out much differently!”

“Yeah,” Danny laughed, “we wouldn’t have gotten our deposit back on this place if we had.”

He squirted a dollop on to her mug and did the same with his before taking a healthy hit from it. Danny gave a big smile, held out the can above her mouth, and raised his eyebrows seemingly asking if she wanted some.

“Of course,” she said before opening wide, sticking out her tongue. Danny filled her up mouth and leaned in for another kiss as soon as she went to close it, sliding in his tongue.

“You know?” He asked swallowing the last little taste, “this stuff tastes better on you. I wonder what it’d taste like on your nipples!” His eyes grew wide with curiosity.

“Nuh uh. Not now,” she said pushing him away from her. “Now it’s time for ‘Die Hard’. I LOVE this movie!”

She reached forward and hit play on the remote then snuggled back into him. He tried to hide his pout.

CJ took a finger full of whipped cream and smeared it on the tip of Danny’s nose then promptly licked it off. “What’s with you? You usually need a bit more downtime than that. Not that I’m complaining, mind you.” She laughed and asked jokingly, “what? Did you take a little blue pill or something?”

Danny’s face flushed. “No.”

CJ sat up. “Oh my god! Did you?”

“No! But I have one. And I wanted to talk to you about it before taking it. I knew you wouldn’t buy a ‘renewed vigor’ story so I figured I’d try asking how you felt about before trying it.” He raised his eyebrows and begged “please don’t judge me” with his eyes.

“Danny. You are so sweet. After the movie? Or maybe tomorrow. You didn’t have any plans to go out tomorrow, did you? We could spend it Christening every room in this place. Ooh! And the hot tub,” CJ added excitedly. “Ha! That gives new meaning to snowballing, huh?” She snickered at her own sophomoric joke.

He sat back and looked at her, “okay, one? Gross. And two, are you serious?” Danny asked, almost incredulously.

She smiled and nodded, taking another sip of her hot chocolate. 

“And what’s the deal with this movie anyway?”

“Yeah,” she replied, “and I told you, it’s my favorite Christmas movie. It was one of the only movies my brothers and dad and I could all agree on to watch around the holidays and it takes place just before Christmas, so it just sort of became a thing. Plus? Bruce Willis is hot. I just wanna…” she trailed off then looked at Danny, “I mean, I love you.” She flashed him a big toothy grin and planted a sweet “forgive me” kiss on his lips.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. “No worries. You know me and my thing for that lady with legs that won’t quit on that tv show about the white house and the president and all the people that worked for him? Yeah. The one you wouldn’t watch with me because you said it hit too close to home?”

She laughed, “Yes dear.”


	2. Little Blue Pill Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning, CJ and Danny decide to experiment with the 'little blue pill'.

“Danny?”

“Yeah babe?” He asked looking up from the Sports Section of the morning paper.

“I really liked yesterday, you know, in front of the fire place?

Danny smiled as he set down his reading material.

“Yeah? Me too.”

“We just connected, you know? It was nice.”

“We could do that again today, if you’d like,” he offered as he leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek. “Even if the power doesn’t go out.”

“Yeah,” she replied with a smile and went back to her coffee and the Arts & Leisure Section of the paper.

They lapsed back into a comfortable silence as their reading continued, eventually swapping sections once they’d read what they wanted.

“Do you…” CJ interrupted, with a blush. “Did you…”

Danny looked up again and asked with a slight chuckle, “do I what? Since when are you shy?”

“I don’t know. I guess I just never thought these words would pass my lips, at least at my age.”

He looked at her with an expression somewhere in between concerned and amused. “What’s going on?”

She sighed and looked down at her hands now folded in her lap. “Okay. Were you serious about the ‘blue pill’ thing? I mean, you do have one, right?”

Danny let out a relieved laugh. “Oh! CJ! You don’t have to be shy about that. Yes, I have one.” He laid one of his hands over hers. “You’re blushing almost as badly as I was when I brought the idea up yesterday! We’re a pair, aren’t we?” He leaned in and placed a kiss on her temple.

CJ looked up and smiled, all of her trepidation not yet fully dissipated from her eyes. “Yeah.” She sighed. “I just mean, I don’t think you need it, you know? Or, I mean, I don’t want you to think I think you need it?” She started chewing on one of her cuticles, “I just don’t want you to think that.”

Danny reached forward and pulled her hand from her mouth, kissed her palm, then interlaced his fingers with hers before setting their hands in his lap. 

“I definitely don’t think that at all. I just thought it’d be something fun to try out. I didn’t want you to get upset or anything.”

She gave a small chuckle, “yeah, I’m definitely overthinking things. Sorry about that.” She was silent for a moment before blurting out, “how long does it take to work? Is your heart strong enough for me? All day? What if you take it now? Will you take it now? Did we pack any extra lube?”

Danny’s jaw dropped before he started laughing. “I haven’t taken it yet and I think we’re covered on the lubricant front.”

“No, I mean,” CJ started, “like what if we wanna do stuff where there’s no ‘natural’ lubricant?” She raised her eyebrows to further along her suggestion.

“Wha… Seriously?”

“Well, I mean, if you’re going to have a raging hard on for several hours I’m going to want to do everything I possibly can with it.” She smiled. “And then some.”

“Seriously?” He asked, incredulously. 

“Yes, Danny. We’ve talked about that in the past and since we’re on vacation, just the two of us for a few days, I’d really like to make the most of you and me. Us.”

“Ah’kay...” he replied, still somewhat stunned.

“How about I make us a breakfast and then you take the pill and then we see where it takes us?”

She smiled and got up from the kitchen table and walked towards the fridge. “I’m thinking steak and eggs with leftovers from last night, does that work for you?”

“Yep. Be back in a minute,” he said as he headed towards the bedroom. “With hash browns?”

She laughed. “You’re such a child sometimes. Sure, with hash browns.”

Danny walked back into the kitchen and placed the blue pill on the table. “There it is.”

“Wow,” she replied, “that was fast.”

He blushed, “I may have had it ready already. We talked about it yesterday and you seemed to be interested…”

CJ chuckled. “Okay. Pour the OJ and make toast. Breakfast will be ready soon.”

Danny smiled. “Done.”

The couple ate in a strained silence, each taking turns pretending not to glance at the blue pill on the table.

“You know,” Danny interrupted, “it’s not going to do anything if we keep staring at it.”

CJ looked up at him somewhat embarrassed. “At least I’m not the only one who keeps looking at it like it’s going to magically bloom or something!”

“True. How about I take it now and then we can finish breakfast without it staring back?”

“Okay.” She reached forward to take hold of the pill at the same time he did.

“Anxious?” He asked with a laugh.

“I’m fine. I’m going to go get some more jam for the toast. Want anything?”

“No, I’m good.” 

And with that Danny popped the pill and went back to breakfast.

He took the jam from her hands when she returned and pretended not to notice CJ staring at him.

They ate in silence for a few minutes more before Danny just couldn’t help himself, “nope, nothing yet,” he said with a laugh. “It’s like if you watch a pot it’ll never boil. Although…” he trailed off, raising an eyebrow, flirting with his wife. “Maybe if you…”

“Daniel!” She replied, startled, throwing her napkin at him.

“What? Since when do you get easily flustered?” He asked with a genuine laugh.

“I’m not flustered. This is just new territory for me. I don’t know the protocol here!”

Danny reached over and placed his hand on hers. “There’s no protocol. It’s supposed to happen when it happens. But for someone like me, who’s using this, let’s say recreationally? It could just happen.” He looked down into his lap and then back up to CJ. “Like now for example.” He smiled.

CJ lurched forward to see for herself, “really?”

“No,” he laughed again, “I’m just messing with you. CJ, you need to relax. I just took it not even three minutes ago. Aspirin doesn’t even work that fast! Why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll clean up here and then we’ll see what happens next? Okay?” He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

She grimaced at her naivety and looked up at him with a furrowed brow. “Fine,” she said as she stood. She took ahold of her sweater and pulled it off in front of him, revealing the fact that she still wasn’t wearing a bra. CJ dropped the garment on the chair she’d just vacated and looked into his eyes, “suffer,” she mouthed, barely audibly.

Danny’s jaw dropped.

CJ walked to the bathroom, wiggling out of her pants on the way, and shut the door behind her.

“Well,” Danny said looking down at his groin, “if that doesn’t get a rise out of you I don’t know what will.” 

He cleared the table and decided against freezing out CJ in the shower so, instead, he placed the dishes in the sink. Next he went to refill his coffee mug and heard the water turn on in the bathroom. That’s when he felt the first stirring in his pants.

“Took you long enough,” he said with a chuckle to his lap. “Hmm,” he thought to himself as the tension in his lounge pants grew.

He set down his coffee mug and disrobed quickly as he strode towards the bathroom.

Danny opened the door, only having a semi-hard cock, to see his wife behind the shower glass, hair pulled up, leaning back against the tile wall, eyes closed, gently running a finger over her clit, while biting down on her lower lip. Soap bubbles brought a shine to her beautiful body; his eyes moving from her soapy breasts, down her tummy, to her fingers worrying on her clit. In mere moments, he went from semi- to rock solid.

CJ sighed in pleasure and opened her eyes. Instead of being startled, she smiled. “Mmm. Glad to see you decided to join me.”

He groaned as he walked towards her, joining her in the shower. Danny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, his cock pressing against her moist mound. “You were starting without me?” 

She kissed him and laughed. “I didn’t want you to get too far of a head start!”

Danny pulled back, “what makes you think I wouldn’t love to get you started? You know how much I love going down on you.” He kissed her once more and groaned, “you taste incredible.”

“I just meant,” she started as Danny fell from her grasp, to his knees. “Oh!” He parted her thighs just a bit before running his tongue up the inside of one, nipping at the flesh just above her clit and began to work down the other.

CJ seized his hair and held him in place, “nuh uh. Save the teasing for later.” She pulled him into her as she backed into the ledge in the shower, sitting before parting her legs further. 

“But we’ve got all day,” he teasingly protested.

“I know, but I’m vetoing it right now. Eat me, fishboy,” she commanded before pulling him deep into her.

Danny greedily mouthed what was before him and hummed as he tugged her lips back.

“God yes!” She moaned. “I’m already close. Don’t play with me!” She pulled him into her and held him in place.

He wrapped his arms around her hips, his fingers digging into her soft flesh, and hummed against her clit. 

She cried out as she came, her voice echoing off of the walls as she rode out the waves of pleasure against his skilled mouth.

Danny looked up at her without releasing her from his mouth and CJ looked down at him. 

“God you’re good at that,” she panted before sitting up straight. “Trade places with me.”

He stood and smiled back at her. “Gladly.”

They swapped places as quickly as possible in a running shower and CJ straddled him. She began rocking her hips over him, slowly, while kissing his neck, the tip of his cock barely teasing her wet slit.

Danny groaned, “hey CJ, I thought we weren’t doing teasing.”

“Nope,” she nibbled his earlobe. “That was for me, not you. Besides, you’ve got an all-day erection. What do you care?”

“It’s not exactly a pleasant feeling having a raging hard cock and not being able to have some release.”

“Whiner,” she teased before sinking down on him.

He hadn’t been that grateful for action since he was a teenager and discovered that using his left hand to masturbate was like a whole new, albeit unskilled, person jacking him off.

“God yes. Thank you!” He moaned as she started bouncing up and down on top of him, her breasts intentionally colliding with his lips and tongue and teeth and beard. She reveled in the mix of sensations as she varied her speed.

Danny worked to bite down on one of her nipples, to the point where it became a game for them. She’d change her pace or move her chest from one side to the other so it came as a complete surprise to both of them when he’d actually made contact, biting down and tugging when she decided to wiggle her hips in a circle instead of the constant bouncing.

“Danny!” CJ gasped. “Fuck!”

He chuckled as he released her and placed a gentle kiss where his teeth had just made contact. “Sorry! I didn’t know you were going to stop.”

“Actually,” she started, looking down at him, “I kind of liked it? Do the other one!”

She shifted her body to offer up her other breast for the biting. 

“I… I don’t want to be too rough,” he replied, hesitantly.

“I’ll let you know. I promise,” she said, emphasizing it by tightly clenching her internal muscles.

Danny groaned in response, biting down on her other nipple harder than usual, and looked up to watch the response on her face.

“Oh fuck yes!” She cried. “Harder. Please?” She begged.

He did as told and continued to watch her face.

“Yes,” she panted.

He tugged it back with his teeth and watched as CJ’s body shook with rapture, her inner muscles squeezing his cock.

She grabbed on to his shoulders and rode him harder as the next orgasm came out of nowhere. It was sharp and intense and swept over her quickly.

“Oh Daniel,” she moaned as she stilled on top of him, eventually looking down at him with a huge smile on her face.

Danny released her nipple and placed a gentle kiss on it before starting to flick it with his tongue, still watching her face.

“My girl likes a little pain, huh?”

“I don’t know what the hell that was but wow,” she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a kiss. 

She pulled back just far enough to whisper, “now it’s your turn” into his mouth before bracing herself against the wall behind him.

“I aim to please,” he replied with a laugh.

“Less talking, more cumming,” she ordered as she rode him harder, grinding her hips into his.

Danny groaned as he felt his climax building. He moved his hands to her hips, guiding her up and down his length as he pushed back into her.

“That’s right,” she coaxed, “cum for me.” She buried her face in his neck and continued with the dirty talk as she used her teeth against his skin. “Fuck! You feel good inside me.”

He moaned. He was so close he could almost taste it. “Yeah.”

She kissed him and pulled back just long enough to whisper “I love you Daniel,” into his mouth before devouring him once more.

That was all he needed to be pushed over the edge. He pulled CJ down on to him when the first wave of gratification hit him. She continued to grind her hips against him as he pulsed deep within her, swallowing his moans as he continued to cum.

Danny pulled back from the kiss and let up the tension on her hips. CJ slowed on top of him and kissed him gently.

“You’re wonderful,” he said with a smile.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she joked.

The couple basked in the afterglow and quiet breathing as the water began to cool.

“I guess we should get up, huh?” She offered. “Maybe take this party to the kitchen so we can get something to drink?”

“Sure,” he replied before kissing her.

She rose from him and marveled at the fact that he was still as hard as ever. “So, uh,” she started to ask, pointing at his lap, “is that going anywhere or do you maybe wanna bend me over the kitchen counter?”

“I don’t know,” he said, looking down at himself, “I thought it was supposed to make me bounce back faster, not just, you know, make me look like a horny teenager all the time.”

CJ smiled as she turned off the water and grabbed towels, tossing one to him before remarking, “so that’s a no to the kitchen counter then?”

“No no,” he replied hastily as he took the towel from her and began to dry himself off. “But I don’t really have anything to give right now.”

She finished drying herself off and hung her towel on his erection before giggling hysterically. “At least I’ve found a good use for it in the meantime!”


	3. Little Blue Pill Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple gets flirty with the can of whipped cream. CJ and Danny role play (he's Santa again)

“How you doin’ over there, Pinocchio?”

“Pinocchio?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t think of anyone else who’s got a large length of something extending from their body so I went with that.”

Danny scoffed, “original. But thanks for the ‘large’ comment.”

“Oh well.” She replied, rolling her eyes. “Ooh! I just remembered something. Be right back.”

CJ rose and walked to the kitchen, winking at her husband as she walked by him on the couch. 

She came back moments later and sat next to him, “remember this?” She waved the can of whipped cream at him then tilted her head back and aimed into her mouth before leaning forward to devour his, sharing the sweet dessert topping with him.

Danny’s tongue greedily slid into her mouth, laving half of the treat from hers before leading to a deep, giggle filled make out session. He tugged on her hips to pull her on top of him.

All it took was one quiet moan from her to get his erection going again.

CJ sat back and laughed. “Are you kidding me?”

He grinned and thrust upwards once. “Nope. See what you do to me?”

“I think it’s more along the lines of that little blue pill doing it to you but I’ll take it,” she replied, grinding herself into him with a deep kiss.

Danny grunted into her mouth.

She sat up again and ordered, “tongue out.”

He did as he was told and let CJ put another dollop of whipped cream on his tongue. CJ leaned forward and slowly licked it off of him, letting out a teasing, “mmm,” as she did.

“Hey! What if I wanted some of that?”

CJ squirted the whipped cream on his tongue then his chin and moved to his cheeks and stopped at his nose. She leaned back to admire her handiwork before she burst into a fit of giggles. “Oh my god! You’re Santa again!”

Danny laughed. “My, my, you are a naughty girl.” His hands massaged her ass in playful anticipation.

She wiped off the bit from the tip of his nose and bounced on his lap. “What does Santa do with naughty girls?” CJ put her index finger in her mouth and sucked on it as she playfully looked into his eyes, feigning virtuousness. 

“Naughty girls get spankings.”

CJ ground herself into his lap once more. “It feels like Santa wants to do more than spank me.” She leaned forward and began licking the sweetness off of his lips and cheeks, slowly moving her tongue over the covered area. CJ moved from his lips to his neck and began nibbling and licking making his hips jerk, one of which was so strong that she almost fell off.

“Daniel!” She giggled as he caught her.

“What happened to Santa?” He swatted her behind playfully and delighted in her yelp of surprise.

“It looks like your beard is gone,” she replied as she continued licking his face. “So yummy.”

Danny’s hands moved inside her pants, allowing him to knead her ass. Again he gasped when he realized she still wasn’t wearing any undergarments.

CJ moved her head to the other side of his neck and began the same treatment of kissing and nibbling. She worked her way up to his earlobe and with a deep breathy whisper, asked, “can I lick Santa’s candy cane?”

He shivered as he nodded.

She climbed off of him and paused, looking at his face. “Here,” she offered as she took off her oversized shirt, “to get rid of any leftover.”

“But that’s my Notre Dame shirt. I don’t want to get it all sticky.”

CJ chuckled, “that’s not all that’s going to get sticky.” She began massaging his erection through his pants

Danny took off his shirt and wiped what was left on his face on to the less sentimental of the two garments.

CJ kissed his cock through his pants, “although if I do my job right, it won’t.”

He shook his head as he continued to watch her teasing him through his pants.

“Please take them off,” she asked, playfully.

Danny raised his hips and pulled his lounge pants down to his knees. CJ watched with the fascination of a kid on Christmas morning, and before he could pull his hands away, he had him in hers, stroking.

“Can I taste Santa’s candy cane?” She asked, eyes wide in innocence.

“Have you been a good girl?”

“Oh yes! I’ve been a very good girl!” CJ smiled up at him as she inched closer to finally getting to taste him.

“Only good girls get to lick Santa’s candy cane.”

“I can show you what a good girl I am,” she spoke quietly, exhaling deeply on to his cock.

Danny shivered once more. “Show me.”

And with that CJ latched onto his head and began sucking it as she slowly stroked his length.

“Oh yeah,” he moaned as he threaded his fingers through her hair, coming to rest on the top of her head, following it as she began to bob up and down, taking more and more of him into her mouth.

CJ pushed him into her mouth deeper and deeper until he was finally all the way down. After so many years together, she’d learned how to suppress her gag reflex when pleasing him orally.

“Oh you are a good girl,” he groaned. 

CJ grinned and continued sucking him just how she knew he liked. She slowed her pace, letting her lips move up and down as her tongue flicked and massaged him. She sucked his head hard before her tongue explored every last crevice.

Danny’s hips jerked at the intensity. “Ahh!”

CJ sat back and while continuing to stroke him, admired her handiwork before looking up at him.

“How do you like Santa’s candy cane?” He asked, with a big smile.

She grinned up at him. “It’s yummy!” CJ licked it once more before standing to take off her pants and looked at him straight in the eyes, she ordered, “fuck me Santa.”

She turned around and straddled him, positioning his hard cock at her wet opening. 

Danny moved his hands from her hips, up her sides, then back down again, “I don’t know if Mrs. Clause would be okay with that.”

“We talked,” CJ panted. “She’s made an exception for me.” She placed the tip of his cock just inside her slit.

“Fuck me, Santa.”

“Such language from a ‘good girl’…” he teasingly admonished.

He pushed up into her easily, pulling a sharp gasp from CJ.

She leaned back into him began sliding up and down his shaft, slowly gaining speed.

Danny’s hands gripped her hips tighter as she continued to ride him. “That’s right. Ride Santa’s cock.” Both hands moved up her torso and gripped her breasts, kneading them.

CJ smiled and continued moving up and down on him before taking ahold of one hand and moving it to her clit, showing him how she needed to be touched.

He took over rubbing her clit, delighting at the sounds she’d begun to make.

“Yes, Danny! More.”

Danny pushed deeper and rubbed rougher, begging her to cum, through his movements alone. He licked her shoulder and up to her neck and bit down, sucking.

“Oh!” She moaned. “It’s right… right there,” she whined as she continued to ride him.

Danny moved his hand from her breast to her stomach and pulled her into him as hard as he could before he started fucking her, hard and fast.

“Danny!” She yelped before her body jolted forward. He held on tight to her as she started to cum, thrusting harder and deeper as she tensed. 

After what felt like minutes, CJ collapsed on top of him, “oh my god! Danny!”

Several moments passed before her breathing finally came under control. “Danny.”

“Hmm?” He replied between kisses up and down her shoulder as his hands continued to explore her body.

“Wow.”

CJ leaned forward, prompting Danny to release her, and braced herself on his knees. She rose, somewhat unsteadily, and turned around to straddle him.

They kissed deeply and passionately before CJ pulled back. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to cum again.”

He kissed her again and flexed his cock as it rested in between their bodies. “That sounds like a challenge.”

“You’re god damn right it is,” she giggled, kissing him once more.

Danny shifted his weight so his back was to the corner of the couch. “Lay back.” He braced her body as she lay and CJ settled into the couch.

“What is Santa gonna do to me?”

He grinned as he reached for the can of whipped cream. “Remember how I said it tastes better on you?”

“Yeah?”

“And how I wondered what it’d taste like on your nipples?”

“Yeah?”

“That.”

Danny drew circles around her nipples with the sweet cream and delighted when CJ shivered. “It’s cold!”

“Good!” He set down the can and looked at her. “Pick a number.”

“What? Why?”

“Just pick a number.”

“Okay. Um, 4.”

Danny considered her response for a moment and then delved into her right breast, laving the cream off of her before biting gently. He swallowed what he’d licked off and made a show of releasing her now stiff nipple.

CJ giggled. “What did you have me pick a number for?”

He grinned. “I don’t know. Just cuz?”

She burst out into laughter. “You are impossibly weird.”

“I know.” He placed a kiss on one breast and licked his way to the other, stopping short of the next dollop.

CJ sighed as he did.

“You know something?” He asked as he looked up at her.

“Hmm?”

“This does taste better on your nipples.” He licked what was on her chest and snowballed it into her mouth.

She laughed at this unexpected move and kissed him back.

Danny sat up. “Right? Tell me I’m lying.”

“No, you’re right. Definitely tastes better on me.”

“Told ya!” He leaned forward to kiss down her body, gently grasping a breast and circling her belly button with his tongue.

Danny settled between her thighs and kissed his way up one leg and down the other. 

CJ cocked her head to the side as she strained to watch him, her body quickly responding to his actions. He licked up one lip and down the other, pausing only momentarily to flick her clit once.

“Oh! Danny!”

He chuckled into her. “Hmm?”

“Oh god. Do that again!”

And ever so gently, he took her clit into his mouth.

CJ let out a long satisfied sigh as she continued to get wet. She placed a hand on his head and let it follow him around.

“More,” she panted.

Danny smiled and slid two fingers into her, palm facing upwards, to tease her G-Spot.

She gasped, “holy shit!”

He flicked her clit faster and looked up at her, watching her face intently: watched as her eyes closed and concentration made her brow furrow, watched as she smiled at his ‘mmm’s’, watched as she bit her lower lip when he felt her muscles contract slightly.

Her fingers tensed in his hair as she started to cum again.

Danny’s face followed her every movement, only slowing once her body shivered.

“I…” she panted. “I… oh my god, Danny!”

He straightened up and placed his body over hers. Danny kissed her with such sincerity that she couldn’t help but whimper.

She wrapped her arms around him, appreciatively, and breathed deeply, attempting to get her heart rate under control once more. “Wow,” she sighed into his neck.

Danny brushed the matted hair from her face and smiled at her. “I thought you were ‘never going to be able to cum again’,” he joked.

“I was wrong.” CJ kissed him then reached down for his withering appendage. “But now it’s your turn.”

His hips bucked backwards. “Actually I don’t really have anything to give right now.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Just a benefit of the little blue pill, I guess.” He kissed her a few times more. “That, and I can’t get enough of how amazing you taste.”

“But…”

“It’s fine. Move over, I feel a nap coming on.”

“But Danny,” she pouted.

He sat up and reached for the can of whipped cream once more. “How about this? You said four, right?”

“Yeah?”

Danny shook the can and mimicked finishing on her with four spurts of the can.

“What? Oh my god, Daniel!”

He laughed as he licked the white cream off of her. “Better?”

CJ covered her face and laughed. “I… I don’t know what to say…”

“I love you too,” he joked before settling in on the couch behind her.

She continued to giggle as she laid back down into his arms and smiled at how quickly he’d fallen asleep.

“You are so weird,” she mumbled to herself, under her breath.

“Mm?”

She threaded her fingers with his and squeezed tightly. “Nothing.” Moments later, she, too, fell asleep, her body molded beautifully to his, on the couch.


End file.
